Sempre não é para sempre
by Magalud
Summary: Severus e Albus falam de escolhas e atitudes. PósDH.


**Nome da fic**: Sempre não é para sempre  
**Autor:** Magalud  
**Pares**: Severus/Lily, Albus/Gellert (implícito)  
**Censura:** PG-13  
**Alerta**: Sexualidade de Dumbledore  
**Gênero:** Angst, Drama, Ação/Aventura  
**Spoilers**: Spoilers para Livro 7  
**Desafio:** Tempo de Guerra  
**Resumo:** Severus e Albus falam de escolhas e atitudes.  
**Notas:** Adoro esses what-if? Alguns trechos do livro 7 foram literalmente copiados e/ou prafraseados.  
**Agradecimentos:** Chris, minha beta de sempre.  
**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens que você consegue reconhecer são de JKR, os outros são meus.  
Esta fic faz parte do SnapeFest 2007, uma iniciativa do grupo SnapeFest

**Sempre não é para sempre**

– Você me usou.

– Como?

– Eu tenho espionado para você e mentido por você, posto minha vida em perigo por você. Tudo isso foi supostamente para manter o filho de Lílian Potter seguro. Agora você me diz que o tem mantido vivo apenas para sacrificá-lo, feito um leitãozinho!

– Mas isso é surpreendente, Severus – disse Dumbledore gravemente. – Você terminou se afeiçoando pelo garoto, no final de contas?

– Por _ele_? – gritou Snape. – _Expecto Patronum_!!

Da ponta de sua varinha saiu a corça prateada. Ela tocou o chão do escritório, olhou em volta e flutuou graciosamente, saindo através da janela.

Dumbledore acompanhou seu vôo com os olhos, vendo-a se afastar, o brilho de prata se esvanecendo. Ele tornou a olhar para Snape, e seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.

– Depois de todo este tempo?

– Sempre – disse Snape.

As lágrimas que dançavam nos olhos de Dumbledore caíram pelo rosto.

– Talvez seja hora de deixar isso de lado, Severus. Sempre não é para sempre.

O homem de cabelos escuros estreitou os olhos, o rosto esfogueado:

– Como... O quê...?

Antes que ele explodisse, Dumbledore continuou:

– Desculpe, meu amigo. Não quis ser pretensioso nem intrometido. Merlin sabe que eu já fiz muito disso na minha vida. Mas não tenho muito mais tempo, você sabe bem. Por isso é que é meu dever lhe dizer para esquecer e deixar isso para trás.

Severus mal continha sua fúria.

– Você não tem direito, Dumbledore. Depois de tudo que eu fiz por você...

Foi interrompido:

– Tenho todo o direito, Severus, porque eu me considero seu amigo. É claro que você pode ignorar o que eu estou dizendo, mas acredite: falo para seu bem. Mais do que isso, eu falo com a experiência de quem passou por algo pior.

– Pior? O que pode ser pior do que ser o responsável pela morte da pessoa amada?

Albus Dumbledore soltou um grande suspiro e respondeu:

– É pior quando a pessoa amada ainda vive, mas está há quase 50 anos numa prisão. E quem trancou essa pessoa lá fui eu.

Severus o encarou, o cenho franzido. Ele jamais poderia imaginar a que ele se referia. Dumbledore continuou:

– Deixe Lily em paz. Viva com os bons momentos que vocês tiveram. Conserve-os em sua lembrança.

– Não... – Severus hesitou. – Não posso... Ela era... tudo.

– Não era tudo, Severus. Ela era uma pessoa muito, muito boa. Tinha grande carinho por você. Mas vocês se separaram, e ela se casou. Depois ela morreu.

– Por minha causa! Eu deveria ter morrido!

– Está se torturando há muito tempo, meu amigo. Esse amor que você diz sentir já deixou de ser amor. Ele se transformou em outra coisa, uma coisa que está lhe fazendo mal, Severus. Você precisa largar dele. Só assim poderá se livrar da dor e da culpa.

Severus estava tão branco que parecia brilhar à luz do céu estrelado. De repente ele se virou para Dumbledore e devolveu:

– E por um acaso _você_ se livrou da dor e da culpa?

Um longo suspiro se ouviu do homem velho. Ele olhou para a mão enegrecida e sem vida e respondeu, tão baixinho que Severus quase não teve certeza de ter ouvido.

– Eventualmente, sim. Eu acho.

– Não tem certeza, não é?

– Não, não tenho. Você pode não acreditar, Severus, mas nós dois temos muito em comum quando se trata de amor.

– Do que está falando? Tenho certeza de que seu amor foi correspondido.

– Não foi bem assim. Como você, tive que me separar da pessoa amada. Tive que separar o que era fácil do que era certo.

Agora Severus se avermelhou.

– Não precisa me lembrar de meus erros. Eu os conheço muito bem! E pago por eles um preço que muitos não se disporiam a pagar.

– Tem razão, Severus, tem razão. Mas às vezes acho que nós dois ficamos cegos por amor. E, de nós dois, apenas você tem tempo de corrigir esse rumo.

Severus se virou de novo para a janela e olhou para fora.

– Não tenha tanta certeza de ter tempo para isso.

Dumbledore suspirou novamente.

– Ainda assim, Severus, pense que é melhor ter conhecido esse sentimento tão sublime e tão poderoso do que jamais ter experimentado essa explosão.

– E é esse poder que você acha que vai derrotar... Você-sabe-quem?

– Oh, eu tenho certeza. Afinal, ele mudou você, não? Por que seria diferente com Lord Voldemort?

– Mudou a mim?

– Vamos, Severus, seja honesto: sem Lily, você jamais teria renegado o Lord das Trevas e seus antigos colegas de escola. Você teria entrado num caminho sem volta. Sem Lily, você seria um bruxo das trevas. Concorda com isso?

Severus teve que concordar.

– Então, agora você mesmo é prova viva do que esse sentimento fabuloso é capaz. E se ele foi capaz de mudar sua vida de maneira tão radical, por que não deixar que ele transforme sua vida ainda mais?

Severus suspirou:

– Albus, você sabe o que nos espera. Não há muita chance que eu tenha muito mais tempo para... "transformar minha vida ainda mais", como você falou. A hora se aproxima.

– É verdade, meu amigo. Mas, como você sabem, nada é por acaso. Quem sabe uma decisão dessas possa influenciar no desenrolar da batalha. Se você tiver um motivo para viver aqui, talvez lute mais por sua vida.

Severus encarou o velho mago, que acariciava a mão enegrecida e necrosada.

– Acredita mesmo nisso?

– Oh, acredito que seja possível, sim. – Ele encarou Severus, e o brilho nos olhos azuis era praticamente faiscante. – Acredito que as possibilidades sejam ilimitadas. E gostaria de pensar que você ainda tem muitas contribuições a dar nesta vida antes de partir para a próxima grande aventura.

– A próxima grande aventura, Albus? É assim que você vê.

– Sei que Lord Voldemort e eu discordamos nesse ponto, mas a morte é apenas uma grande aventura, Severus. Estamos todos caminhando para ela, mas não é preciso nos apressar.

– Com 150 anos, eu ousaria dizer que você não se apressou mesmo.

Dumbledore soltou uma risadinha discreta e divertida.

– Meu querido Severus, vou sentir sua falta quando estiver na minha aventura. E não pense que não sei que você não gostaria de me acompanhar.

– Eu já deveria ter morrido, você sabe. Se eu pudesse... ter escolhido...

– Ainda bem que você não pôde escolher – interrompeu Dumbledore. – Veja quanto bem você já produziu, Severus. Pense nisso cuidadosamente. Ah, e se pudesse me fazer um favor, pare de dar detenções a Harry, sim? Há coisas que preciso conversar com ele, e não posso fazer isso se ele estiver todas as noites limpando seus caldeirões ou reorganizando seus estoques.

– Eu não sou mais o Mestre de Poções.

– Eu sei, mas isso não o impede de dar essas detenções a Harry, não é verdade?

Severus reprimiu um sorrisinho. Era bem verdade.

Mas ele não estava lá, não supervisionava mais as detenções. Olhar o garoto era tortura. Ele realmente tinha crescido, era um jovem muito parecido com o pai (Severus estremeceu), mas os olhos...

Severus gostaria de poder ver aqueles olhos e pensar que Lily ainda estava ali, de algum modo, olhando para ele. Olhos de Lily o olhando, sempre lembrando-o do que tinha feito, sempre avivando a memória de seu ato, sempre presentes.

Aquele sempre parecia para sempre.

The End


End file.
